Hart And Soul
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Bret and Hunter are both leaders of rival powerful gangs. Bret meets Shawn in a club, and although Bret is aware Shawn has a boyfriend, They choose to engage in this secret affair, and if they are caught it may cost them their lives. Slash, Mpreg,Violence
1. Stripping to the beat of love

I'm not usually the one to frequently visit places like this but today I was in need of a drink. a deal of mine hadn't gone as planned and we ended up losing 45 grand on someone's stupid mistake, so to say I am pissed as we entered the club was an understatement. I was with my friend Paul, or Big Show to many, we both were looking for drinks and a good time. Now usually if I wanted entertainment I would have found a better place then this run down joint but the Boss advised us to lay low until things cooled off. So here we were, when we entered we were greeted with the strong aroma of Cologne and Alcohol. Neon paint was splattered in various colors across the walls giving the place an Earthy Glow. Tainted Love by Soft Cell blasted over the speakers. "C'mon, man, why don't you go and get a drink, take a few bucks, get a dance from one of the dancers and enjoy yourself." He instructed placing various singles in my hand as he guided me towards the bar. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I followed. "So what are we having today boys?" The bartender asked, winking at me. I smiled and turned away shyly. He was cute but I don't have time for relationships so I avoid them. "We'll have two beers." Show, answered. I grabbed my beer, smiling at the bartender, before walking away towards the stage. I took a seat waiting for the show to begin. When the lights began to fade I knew it was ready to start. Show walked over not to long after and took a seat just as the music began. I recognized the song, it was Fashionista, by Jimmy James (I have to remember to stop listening to Morrison's Ipod.) The Curtain opened and out stepped, who I thought was the most beautiful man I've ever seen before. He had long blond hair and from where I was sitting it appeared he had blue eyes. He was well fit. He wore a pair of the smallest shorts ever, a matching jacket, along with a soldier like hat. It was all camouflage of course. I sat watching as he glided to the metal pole in the middle of the stage. He held on as he started grinding his crotch into the piece of steel. I could feel my pants getting tight from my arousal. He seductively unzipped his jacket, throwing it out to the crowd, before dropping down into a split and proceeded to hump the floor. I watched gazing in utter disbelief. He crawled towards the guy in the front row eying him lustfully, he stuck out his tongue licking the guy's cheek. God I wish I had chosen that front row seat. He stood up and began to take off his shorts, he feigned having difficulty taking them off before smiling at the audience and ripping them off to reveal a black thong. He jumped onto the pole, spinning, grinding and making me hard as hell! I nearly cried when the music ended and he stood and walked off stage. I released a large breathe that I didn't know I had been holding. "Whew, that was hot.!" Show replied. I nodded in agreement before taking a large swig of my beer. "I'm going to get another beer." I stated getting up to walk towards the bar.

I turned to return to my seat when I saw Paul with a guy, who I recognized as the bartender, on his lap. I knew it would be rude to interrupt so I took a seat on the stool.

"I saw how you were watching me while I was on stage" I turned around to see the object of my affection taking a seat in the bar stool next to mine. His hair was in a half-ponytail and he changed out of his stage outfit into a baby blue sweat suit. "Well, it was a nice show. I mean...You were very good." I could feel the various drinks beginning to kick in causing me to stutter. "Well, thanks, it's nice to know at least someone appreciates me."

"People don't appreciate you? That's shocking." was that as sarcastic as it sound?

"No need to be a smart ass." we both shared a laugh as I took another sip of my beer.

" In case you haven't noticed, I do take my clothes off for money."

"Oh, I noticed." I turned on my stool to face the blonde. "If you don't mind me saying, you are very beautiful. And I find it shocking that people don't appreciate that."

A smile crept onto his face,

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Bret, and you?"

"Shawn."

There was an awkward silence shared between us. I hate situations like this but as I try to think of an excuse to leave Shawn begins a conversation.

"So Bret, what brings a guy like you here?"

"A guy like me? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're wearing a suit so I guess you have some type of power. Am I right?"

"You could say that." And that is how our conversation went for another 30 minutes before he told me had to leave. By now I was so fascinated with him that I considered throwing away my 'no dating' policy this once.

"Shawn, if you aren't too busy, would you want to grab a drink with me sometime?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

Boyfriend? Of course a guy like him was taken. I try to hide my disappointment as we say our goodbyes.

I stay at the bar pondering my rejection when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bret, saw you talking to that dancer. I didn't want to interrupt." Paul said taking a seat next to me.

"It doesn't matter anyhow, he has a boyfriend."

"Man that's too bad, if I wasn't taken, I'd definitely take a shot at him."

He has a boyfriend, so what? I can get another guy just as great as him. But why can't I seem to get Shawn out of my head?


	2. One Step at a Time

_I re-did Chapter 1, so before reading this, go back and re-read chapter 1. As Always review because I feel little inspiration to continue this story. Maybe reviews will help._

Bret's Point of View

"Why do we keep coming back here? We were just in this place yesterday." Paul Said once he realized where I had taken him.

"Would you just shut up for a minute, I'm looking for someone." As if he knew what I was thinking he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Bret, is it that dancer? C'mon man, why are you so caught up on a stripper." I didn't answer his question, because I spotted Shawn talking to the bartender.

"Hey Shawn, can we talk?" He looked up at me surprised to see that I was standing there. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm working, so if you want to talk you have to pay." He turned to walk away when I grabbed his arm,

"I'll give $300 if you'll just talk to me." He looks at the money in my hand before taking a hold of my hand and leading me to a room in the back. He told me to take a seat as he walked over to the stereo system that was set up on a table. The room was dimly lit with a red glow from above. The music began as he seductively walked over to where I sat, unbuttoning his shirt simultaneously. He straddle me and began to push his crotch into me as Rebel Yell by Billy Idol played in the background.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."he said after a few moments. I had forgotten that I needed to talk to him, and talking right now had proven to be quiet difficult due to my growing arousal from the constant friction between me and him. He turns around so that his back is facing me, he then proceeds to grind his ass into my lap. I take a hold of his hair and push it to the side, so that I had direct contact with his ear as I leaned forward to whisper to him,

"Why won't you go out with me?" he laughs lightly.

"I thought we already discussed this, I have a boyfriend." He takes my hand I begins to direct somewhere unknown to me until I feel the warmth and hardness of his penis. My throat instantly becomes dry as he leans his body into me as I stroke his member.

"What happened to the no touching rule?" I ask sarcastically, not releasing my hold on his penis. He moans loudly responding, "I guess I can make an exception." I smile; he begins to thrust forward, matching my every stroke and before either of us wanted it to, the song ended. Dammit, I curse my self. He stands up, and turns to face me.

"That'll be 300 bucks...sir." he says, holding out his hand. As I place the money in his hand I can't help see the cocky grin evident on his face.

"Wow, so cruel." I say laughing. He smiles.

"I know...but being that you're so nice, I'll go out with you...but just as friends. You may have gotten to touch me, but I do have a boyfriend." I couldn't hide my excitement, I had to admit, I was happy.

"How about after you get off of work, maybe we can go for a cup of coffee?"

"No. I hate coffee, how about ice-cream." He said as he pulled his leather pants up on his waist, just low enough so that I could see the cut of his pelvis.

"Ice-cream? Ok, whatever you want." He looks back at me and smiles before walking out the room leaving me there. 'Soon he'll be yours." I thought.


	3. Rivalries

I have received a total of five reviews for this story and I am extremely grateful to you all that have reviewed. I'm bringing you another chapter. CerebralPrincess, your review really made my day, so this chapter is for you.

* * *

Bret's POV

"So, what is someone as beautiful as you doing in a place like that?" I asked, as we approached Carvel.

I watched him, he seemed hesitant to answer.

"I don't know...I like dancing, so why not get paid while doing it?"

"Do you like taking off your clothes for money?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you happy?"

"It's a job."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I make other people happy, that's what matters in this world, right?" I could tell immediately he was getting agitated with the subject, so in an attempt to lighten the mood I asked him what he wanted to order.

"Um, can I have a vanilla soft serve, please?" The lady at the counter nodded her head and smile at us.

"You don't want ice-cream? Oh please don't tell me you're watching your weight."

I laughed at the seriousness that he expressed as he took his ice cream cone and we walked over to one of the tables.

"No, I'm just lactose intolerant... So Shawn this boyfriend of yours, do you love him?"

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be together." I watched him lick at the vanilla ice-cream wondering how he could perform such a simple task and make it so sexy. After a while he noticed me watching him,

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face." he asked and only then did I notice the white cream on his nose.

"Now that you mention it, you do have something on your nose."

"Huh? Take it off." he whined. I leaned over and used my finger to wipe of the ice-cream. Before I could wipe the contents off onto a napkin, he took a hold of my hand and placed my finger inside his mouth, lightly sucking off the ice-cream. It was so hot that I nearly came in my pants. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and replace it with my lips. Shawn didn't pull away, which I took as my cue to deepen the kiss. Only when we realized that we were being watched, did we pull away.

"Maybe we should get going." I offered, standing up extending my hand to the blonde, which he took as we exited the building. There was my black Audi 2009 A5 parked, unharmed, considering the neighborhood we were in. I loved that car and if anything happened to it, I'd kill. I opened the passenger door to allow him to get in before walking over to the driver's side and getting in the car. I started the ignition and we pulled away from the sidewalk. I turned on the radio, Cinderella was playing. "Ahh, I hate this song." I said quietly to myself, preparing to change the station.

"Huh? This is the greatest song ever. Greatest Ballad of all time." Shawn responded, grabbing a hold of my hand, so that I couldn't change the song.

"Ha! Compared to bands like Foreigner, this song sucks!"

"OK, if you give me one song that's better than _'Don't Know What You Got'_ I'll...I'll go one a date with you."

Taking this as maybe my only opportunity, I pulled out my Foreigner Cd that I kept on the side of my seat, and put it into the CD player. I flipped through the songs until I found the one I was looking for. As the slow melody filled the car I waited for a reaction from Shawn. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shift in his seat.

We both were silent as the song continued.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

As the song ended, we had arrived at Shawn's home. All of the lights were off, but there was a car in the driveway, a gray Lexus. I turned down the radio and looked over at Shawn.

He opened the door,

"Pick me up, Friday at 8 and don't be late." was all he said before exiting the car. I smiled at my victory.

When I saw that he was safely in his home I pulled away. I checked my watch, it was 9:30. Damn I'm late. I sped down the highway, managing to not be pulled over by a cop and made it to my destination with 5 minutes to spare. I waited in the empty parking lot, listening to the rest of my Foreigner album. At 10:00 exactly 3 black BMW's pulled up right beside me. I stepped out of the car not bothering to turn off the ignition. Show stepped out of the driver seat of the first car, followed by Steven Austin and my brother Owen in the other two cars.

"Man, you're such a bitch. Who listens to that shit but you?" Austin said. He was referring the music blasting out of my car. He placed his can of beer on top of the roof of his car, taking a seat in the driver's seat, and turned the volume up in his car. The loud sound of Disturbed filled the parking lot quickly over shadowing Foreigner. Of everyone he was the only one that chose not to where a suit, instead settling for black slacks and a white button up. He once again exited his car, taking his beer of the car and taking a large mouthful. He threw me a CD. I looked at the cover, it was Static X. "Now if I hear you listening to that pansy shit again, I'm going to personal kick you ass and that's the bottom line." He said. I threw the CD into the driver seat and walked over to where everyone stood.

"OK, we got a call from Jericho telling us he spotted Shane and some of the other blue bloods hanging around downtown."

"What does the man up top suggest we do?" I ask.

"Well, we can't have those bugs, tainting our business. He said we go down there and take them out." Show explains. I walk back over to my car and get in. I wait for the others to pull off before I follow. I picked up the Static X Cd and inserted it. I found one song that I rather enjoyed, Cold. As we speed down the highway, we can see the city lights quickly approaching. Austin sticks his hand out the car, telling me to pull up beside him. He slows down so I can catch up.

"Alright, they're at this club, Rated R. Boss said to make it quick and not to leave any witnesses. Jericho is meeting us there"

"Alright." I respond as we pull up towards the club. The large red neon sign that read Rated R, signified that we were in the right place. I turn off my car and step out, making sure that my gun was secured behind me, under my shirt. Once we entered the club. Jericho was correct, there was Shane sitting at a booth in the back with his girlfriend, Maryse in his lap. We had never gotten over the fact that Maryse had betrayed the Kings to go the Bloods. Austin walked over to me, pointing out the rest of the Blue Bloods. Bradshaw, JBL as he was called, was in the same booth with some stripper in his lap. Both me were laughing over cigars, while Hunter sat drinking a beer by himself in a booth next to theirs. Hunter was second in command to Vince, the leader of the Blue Bloods, which is surprising because Shane is Vince's son and he ranks below Hunter. Word is that Hunter is the only man in the gang that is in a committed relationship, I applaud the man for being able to fight off temptation. Guerrero was sitting at the bar, slumped over the counter.

"Jericho is waiting out back for my signal. He says that Shane just received a call from his father to be somewhere at 12:30. It's now 11:56. They should be getting ready to go soon and as soon as they leave we go." Austin explained to me. To this day I will never be able to understand how that man can drink a total of 12 beers in one hour and not be wasted. Show was waiting in the back out of view. Now all we had to do was wait.

Not to long after Shane got up, Maryse on his arm. I looked over to Austin, he nodded and we followed the four men out. Austin ran up to Hunter, placing a gun to the back of his head.

Before the rest of the men had a chance to jump I their cars, Jericho, Show and I raised our guns to them. Maryse ran off screaming.

"What the hell do you scum think you're doing being in this part of town?"

"Go to hell! We can do what the fuck we want to!" Hunter said. He was in no position to be arrogant considering the circumstances. Hunter grabbed a hold of Austin's gun. While everyone was trying to figure out what was happening JBL delivered a fist to my jaw, causing me to drop my gun. We began fighting, delivering kicks and punches to our rivals when we heard cop sirens. Everyone froze. I took this as my opportunity, so I grabbed my gun off the ground and pointed it at Shane.

"Yeah, kill that son of a bitch!" Austin cheered me on. I could here the sirens getting closer and for some reason, I found myself unable to pull the trigger. That's when I heard the sirens approaching the back of the alley. I lowered my gun and jumped in my car. I watched them pull away in their individual cars. Hunter leaving last, pulling off in a silver Lexus. Where had I seen that car before? I didn't have time to ponder it because Austin was yelling for me to hurry.

We pulled out off from the club and made our way back to the eastern part of town. I turn off onto the turnpike to make my way to my loft near the beach. It was 7:30 in the morning when I got home, I had only a few hours to sleep before I was supposed to meet Shawn. I fell onto my bed allowing sleep to overtake me.

* * *

As Always Review, because I feel more inspired to write when I know someone is reading. Song Lyrics from "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner.


	4. Hart Breaking Affairs

So this will be the last chapter i upload until i receive reviews. I have big plans for this story but if no one is reading it, why waste my time writing?

* * *

omniscient point of view

When Bret awoke it was 5 o'clock. After taking his shower, he walked over to his closet, to pick out something to wear. After much debate, he decided upon a red button up and a pair of dark jeans. Very casual compared to what he usually wore, which is a black suit.

By the time he was ready it was 7:45. Bret grabbed his car keys off of his kitchen counter and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He arrived at Shawn's home just a few minutes shy of 8. Bret assumed Shawn saw his car pull up because before Bret had time to exit the car Shawn was leaving his home and approaching the car. Bret jumped out of the car and ran over to where Shawn stood.

"You look...Amazing." the raven haired man said, admiring Shawn's choice in attire. He wore a dark purple silk shirt accompanied by a pair of black leather pants. His hair was curly as it hung on his shoulders.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Shawn said, as Bret opened the car door so the blond could get in. Bret turned on the radio and the sound of Scorpions was playing. Their song _Still Loving You_ embraced them as they pulled away from the house.

"So where are we going?" he asked once they entered the highway.

"It's this Italian place just on the outside of town. You're going to love it." Bret explained. The entire ride from there was silent and they reached the restaurant not too long after. It was a small place, Hanover, was the name. Bret loved coming here ever since he was a little kid. They made their way insides and were seated.

"So, this is our official first date and I know nothing about you." Shawn began, as he lightly scanned over his menu.

"Well, I'm just an average man, I was born in Calgary. And that's about it." Bret explained. Shawn looked at Bret with a raised eyebrow.

"That can't be all to your life. What do you do for a living?"

"Well let's say I'm in sales." Bret responded, trying to avoid telling the blonde his true profession. Shawn didn't have time to question it further because the waiter came over to take their orders.

"So you never told me what you thought of Foreigner." Bret said after the waiter left.

"Well, it was a nice song, which is why I'm here with you. But I still think Cinderella is greatest when it comes to Ballads. Just like I think Billy Idol is the greatest artist of the eighties."

"Oh no Billy Idol isn't. Guns and Roses would destroy Idol!" Both men had begun a debate that would continue all through dinner and in the car ride home.

"OK. Listen to one Rush song and I'll listen to one Nelson song. Deal?" Bret asked. He walked Shawn to his door step. He watched Shawn check the driveway, who was relieved to see the absence of a car.

"Shawn, do you like me?" Bret asked, his shoulder leaning against the door.

Shawn released his hold on the door knob and turned to face the older man. Shawn bit his bottom lip, a habit he tended to do when he was nervous. He didn't respond right away. Bret walked closer tot he blonde, closing the space between them. He leaned down, placing his lips on the blonde's. Shawn, reached behind him opening the door, allowing both men access. The blonde pulled Bret inside the dark house. Bret pushed Shawn against the door, causing it to snap shut. He once again connected his lips with Shawn's. He reached down, grabbing a hold of Shawn's now, hardening member and gave it a light squeeze causing the younger man to moan into his mouth. Shawn reached up, unbuttoning Bret's shirt, each button one by one, while Bret simultaneously, unbuckled Shawn's belt and pants. He then proceeded to rip of Shawn's shirt not bothering with the buttons.

"Baby, where's your bedroom?" Bret whispered into the blond's ear.

"Upstairs." Shawn chocked out. His voice erratic from the pleasure Bret was giving him as he sucked on his neck, paying special attention to his pulse. Bret lifted Shawn into his arms, carrying him up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Shawn flipped on the bedroom light giving the room a dim glow. Bret carried Shawn over to the bed, lightly placing him on the bed. He slowly pulled down Shawn's pants, exposing his arousal as it pressed against his underwear. Bret stepped out of his pants and boxers and layed down on the bed with Shawn. He placed light kissed on Shawn's chest and licked a trail down to the blond's pelvis. He used his teeth to slowly remove Shawn's underwear before returning to Shawn's hardening penis. He looked up at Shawn, his eyes were closed, gripping the sheets as he placed Shawn's member into his mouth. Shawn reached down and grabbed a fistful of Bret's raven locks as he thrust his hips into Bret.

"Fuck Bret...This feels so fucking good."He moaned quietly. As the blonde's breathing became faster, Bret knew that he was about to cum soon, so he pulled away from Shawn's crotch, causing the blonde's eyes to shoot open.

"Why did you stop?" Bret smirked at Shawn's anxiousness.

"Shawn do you have any lube?" Shawn was silent, he just pointed over to the bedside table. Bret grabbed a hold of the small bottle and poured its contents onto his painfully hard cock. He slowly inserted Shawn, eliciting a moan from him that was so hot that Bret had to refrain from coming at that exact moment. Both men lay still, allowing Shawn the opportunity to get used to Bret.

"You can move now" Shawn instructed, barely above a whisper. Bret began moving slowly, waiting for Shawn to tell him to go faster. They continued with minimal slow movements for another five minutes. Bret could feel Shawn beginning to push into him. The pace picked up and any shyness that the men harbored had diminished. Shawn wrapped his arms around the larger man, nuzzling his face into Bret's neck. He dug his nails into the back of Bret, probably drawing blood.

"Bret...Fuck...me...I love...the feeling of you inside me." his words came out in quick breaths caused by Bret thrusting into him.

"Shawn...I hope...I'm not making you...do...anything you...do want to do" Shawn looked up, puling Bret's hair out of his face replying, "Bret...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Shawn, I always knew I loved you." he leaned down to capture the blond in another passionate kiss. Shawn pushed himself further into Bret, telling him to quicken his pace. Which Bret obeyed, bringing both men to a strong climax. Bret collapsed on top of Shawn. After their breathing had evened out, Bret rolled off of Shawn, taking the blonde into his arms. They cuddled as they both fell into slumber.

Shawn's Point of view.

I awoke at the sound of my cell phone ringing, I reached over Bret to retrieve it off of the bedside table, reading the caller id.

"_Hey baby." _I said sleepily into the phone.

"_Hey, I'm on my way home. I'm sorry I left you home all alone on a Friday but I promise I'll make it up to you."_

"_Well I found a way to keep myself busy." _As I said it, it became quite difficult not to laugh at my answer. I had found something to do, more like someone.

"_Well I should be home in about half an hour then maybe we could go out for breakfast." _

"_Yeah, OK." _I said, I looked over to Bret who was beginning to stir. I reached over to push his hair that had fallen into his face behind his ears as I talked on the phone.

"_Alright, I have to go. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _I said, hanging up the phone.

I found myself not wanting to wake Bret. He looked so peaceful sleeping. But my boyfriend was due home soon.

"Bret, babe, you have to get up." I said, shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes, he looked around trying to figure out where he was and once he had, he smiled at me, sitting up to kiss me.

"You have about 20 minutes to get dress before my boyfriend is due home." I said breaking away from the kiss reluctantly.

"Do I have to leave?" he whined. It was so adorable watching him pout. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes you do. My boyfriend would kill me if he found you here." I said, getting up, pulling Bret up with me out of bed.

He reached down and picked up his boxers, pulling them up over his waist and proceeding to the same with his pants. I put on one of my boyfriend's white button up shirts, not bothering to button it. I pulled on my favorite green Calvin Klein briefs.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked. I looked around the room then I remembered where he had left it.

"It's downstairs by the front door." I led him downstairs to where the rest of our discarded clothes were.

"I'll call you later?" he asked, he stood in the front doorway buttoning his shirt.

"Of course." I answered. I stood up on my toes to kiss him. He placed a hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

"Alright babe, I'll see you later, I love you." he said as he made his way down the stairs.

"I love you too." I responded. I waited for his car to pull off before closing the door. I still had 10 minutes to clean up any evidence of what had transpired here the night before. I picked up my clothes off the floor and made my way upstairs to the bedroom. After changing the bed sheets that had more than a few stains, I took a shower.

As I stood under the water I couldn't my mind wandering back to last night. I haven't experienced anything as great as I had with Bret in a long time and it felt good to be wanted. Yes I'm in a great relationship but one can only stand to be alone for so long.

I quickly finish up my shower, and as soon as I leave the bathroom, I'm met with the warm embrace of my lover, Paul.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I had to leave yesterday. Did you miss me?" he asks. I could smell the faint smell of cigars and cheap perfume on his clothes. '_He promised me he wouldn't go back to that club.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I just rented a movie and went to sleep."

"I'm sorry that's how you had to spend your Friday night, but how about I make up for it?" he asks with a devious smile on his face. Before I can question his motives, he lifts me up and carries me over to the bed. _'So what I was just with another man. Paul gets to have fun, why can't I?' _

* * *

Review as always.


	5. To all readers

I am strongly considering deleting this story and re-writing it. I believe that I went too fast when it came to Bret and Shawn falling in love and I hardly demonstrated Shawn and Hunter's relationship. I'm going to re-write it regardless but if you think I should I just continue with the story the way it is, send me a message.


End file.
